Skull Sagas
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: When Oogie's son, Iggie, burns down Jack's house, Lock, Shock and Barrel rescue Jack's skull, but the townspeople think he's dead. Will Jack's skull be reunited with his body? Read and find out.
1. Jack Must Burn

Disclaimer- I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas. If I did I'd be filthy rich and living in a mansion in California. That's not the case.

Chapter 1 Jack Must Burn!

Night in Halloween Town is no time to be out of the house. The streets are teeming with every sort of unsavory character. One of these unsavory characters was the son of the town hoodlum. His name was Iggie Boogie. He carried with him a can of gasoline and a book of matches. He walked toward a large, prominent mansion in town. This mansion belonged to King Jack Skellington, his lovely wife Sally, and their infant son, Owen.

"The son will avenge the demise of the father!" he said as he poured gasoline on the mansion. He lit a match and placed the lit tip against the gasoline-soaked area. The house went up in flames.

"Jack! Jack!" Sally gasped. She smelled the smoke. "The house is burning!"

Jack woke up and rubbed his eyes. "We gotta get out of here!" he gasped. "Go get Owen! We must get out or we'll burn to death!" Jack ran out of bed and down the steps of the mansion. A timber came loose from the ceiling of one of the lower floors. Jack ran into it and his head rolled away.

The fire at Jack's house triggered panic in the streets of Halloween Town. Every citizen, from the Corpse Family to the Undersea Gal woke up and ran to the flaming mansion.

"Is Jack gonna be safe?" the mayor said.

"I hope so!" The taller witch said.

"Look! I see something escape!" The devil said. He pointed to a woman and child escape from the inferno.

"Queen Sally!" A vampire said. "And Prince Owen!"

"What about the skinny thing?" The winged demon said.

The mayor walked forward to inspect it. He gasped in horror. It was Jack's headless body. "What happened to his head?"

A shocked silence came over the crowd. Then, Demon Harlequin spoke up. "The arsonist must've taken his head as some kind of trophy!"

"Now we don't have a king anymore!" the Corpse kid whined.

"Ahh, so sad!" a voice interrupted. The crowd was silent for a while more.

"Who said that?" The Undersea Gal said.

"I did!" the voice said again. A figure which looked like a smaller version of Oogie Boogie walked toward the crowd. "I am Iggie Boogie and I hereby claim this town as my own!"

Three children walked away from the wreckage. The only girl held a wooden box. "It's okay, Jack, you're safe with us!" she said.

"Shock, do you think this'll work?" the smaller of the two males said.

"Oh, I'm Sure, Barrel!" She said. The three continued to make their way to the rickety tree house.

So there ya have it, my friends! Chapter one of Skull Sagas.

Chapter two? Jack finally gets out of the box and meets his new caretakers.

And now for a segment I call "What am I doing right now".

Listening to- Dreams in Digital by Orgy

Drinking- Tea

Eating- Nothing

Occupying myself with- looking at Ranga-Comic's DeviantArt Gallery (which in my opinion is really great and quite addicting)

Sayonara for now. (Goes off to get a pack of crackers)


	2. Getting to know you

Disclaimer- I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N- This story is rated T for mentioning violence and sexuality.

Chapter 2

Getting Acquainted

Jack's POV

Oww! My aching skull! Hey, what am I doing in this wooden box?

Normal POV

Shock set the box down on a table. "Let's draw straws to see who keeps Jack overnight tonight!" She took out three straws. "The person who gets the longest straw gets to keep him!"

Lock and Barrel each selected a straw. "Dang it! Barrel got the longest straw!" Lock said. Barrel gave Lock his signature grin and opened the box.

Jack looked up at the person who opened the box. "Barrel? What are you doing?"

Barrel said nothing; he just reached in and picked up Jack's skull. "You're with us now!"

"Hold on a minute!" Jack said. "Will someone explain to me why I'm here?"

"It's a long story, Jack!" Shock said. "Barrel will fill you in." Barrel set Jack's skull on a cushion and carried it to his bedroom.

"Would you like to know how you got to our place?" Barrel asked.

"Yes," Jack said, a little bit irritated.

Barrel took a deep breath and replied, "Iggie Boogie set your home on fire and woke everyone up. Your wife and kid are okay. You tried to escape but your head ended up rolling away. It rolled down the steps and Shock caught it and put it in a box. We had no choice but to take you to our house where Mr. Iggie can't find you. Oh, and by the way, Iggie is in charge of the town now, because everyone thinks you're dead!" Barrel came to a door with a skull and crossbones on it. Underneath in gothic letters, it said, "BARREL'S ROOM". Barrel opened the door and walked inside.

"This is a weird place!" Jack said.

"Well, this is my room, Jack!" Barrel said. He carried the pumpkin king's disembodied skull on a cushion and set it on his nightstand.

Jack glanced at Barrel's bed. It was hand-crafted out of the bones of various creatures. A really thin mattress lay on its frame, covered with only rags for blankets. "You sleep in that thing?"

Barrel nodded. "It's a little hobby of mine! I build stuff out of bones that Oogie has discarded. Sorry about the sheets and mattress! I get all of Lock and Shock's hand-me-downs! That stinks."

Jack gazed at a picture on Barrel's nightstand. "What's this?"

"Oh, that!" He picked up the picture and showed Jack. "It's all I have to remember the person who saved my life a long time ago. Let me tell you all about her."

* * *

And so, the second installment draws to a close.

Currently, I'm working on the cover art for this story. When I get it done, I'll put it on my DeviantArt account.

Signing off- Senku Kumarii.


	3. Barrel's Story

Disclaimer- I own nothing, not even the couch I'm sitting on while typing this!

Chapter 3 Barrel's history

"She was my first love!" Barrel said. He gazed at the picture on his table. "I loved her with all my heart, ever since she saved my life."

"How'd she do it anyway?" Jack asked.

"I had a killer gash on my right side," Barrel said. "In case you wonder how the heck I got it, I had enemies back then. Before Oogie turned me into a kid."

Flashback

A tall slender teenager with green hair and cold gray eyes stood with his back to a gravestone in the town cemetery. Beside him, a group of other teenagers were digging a hole. "Well, boys, do you have anything of interest?" The first boy asked the group.

"Nothing of interest, sir!" the group responded. "Just some big stone box with bones inside."

"Well, I could use the bones," the first boy said. "You know I make furniture out of bones in my spare time!" The leader of the group shoved the bones in a bag.

"Here you go, sir!" the leader said. He threw the bag out of the pit and the bag landed on his left foot.

"Will you quit calling me sir and call me by my first name?" The boy said.

"I'm sorry, Bobby!" the group leader replied. "I'm just used to calling you sir. After all, you outrank me in our society!"

Flashback interrupted

\"Hold on a minute!" Jack exclaimed. "Were you some sort of grave robber?"

"I was one of the best in the business!" Barrel said. "Which is why a lot of people hated my guts back then!"

Back To Flashback

Bobby picked up the bag. "Excellent! Let's go, boys! I got loads of things I'm gonna do with these!" Suddenly, Bobby felt cold steel against his right side, right under his rib cage. He looked behind him. Another teenage boy, this one with long dark hair and black eyes, held a knife against Bobby's stomach.

"I hope you burn in hell!" the assailant hissed. He then dug the knife into his victim's flesh. "Die!" Green fluid flowed out of the wound. Bobby fell to the ground. The assailant laughed evilly and walked away.

The group gazed at their fallen leader. "Should we help him?" One boy asked.

"I think he's gonna die!" Another said.

"Unless someone helps him!" A third said.

Another figure approached the scene. It was a girl two years older than Bobby but with long dark brown hair. She wore a purple dress. "Let me help! I'm one of his sister's friends!"

"Bobby has a sister?" the first boy asked.

"Yes, she's a witch, like me!" the girl replied. She rolled Bobby over onto his back. "Yikes! That's some cut! Who could've done this?"

"I dunno," the second boy said. "We never even got to know him! He's probably a minion of one of the other groups!"

The witch girl took gauze out of her bag and bandaged Bobby's side. "Are you okay there?" She asked the injured boy.

Bobby slowly opened his eyes. "Yes, ma'am." He said weakly. "Thanks! What's your name?"

"Zelda, I'm your sister's friend," the girl replied. "I'm here to help you!"

"You're Samantha's friend, right?" Bobby said. Zelda nodded. "I thank you for saving my life!"

End Flashback

"So that's my story, Jack!" Barrel said. He looked at the clock on his table. "Good night!" Barrel got into bed, but after plucking Jack's skull off the cushion and wrapping his short arms around it.

'Barrel! Barrel! Yoo-hoo!" Jack said. "Get off me, you overweight idiot! Yuck! Stop drooling on me!" Unfortunately, Jack's cries fell on deaf ears.

Chapter 4, What's happening in Halloween Town when this is happening?


	4. What's happening

Disclaimer- See other Chapters

* * *

Chapter 4 What's happening in Halloween Town

The pumpkin sun arose over the Halloween Town Sky. The town awoke to another day of Jack's supposed death

"Jack's dead!" The mayor lamented. "Iggie killed him!"

"And took his head as a trophy!" The werewolf added.

"All we have left is his body!" the Undersea Gal said.

"Will you cease with your incessant whining?" Iggie said. "I rule now! Hehehehehehe!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Treehouse, Barrel woke up.

"Hi, Jack!" Barrel announced. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"No! If you hadn't drooled on me, it would be better!" Jack said.

"I got something better for you!" Barrel said. "I'm giving you..." Barrel walked over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. "...A bath!" He took the soap and began washing Jack's skull like his life depended on it.

"Yuck! What is this stuff?" Jack said. "Barrel, this soap tastes gross!"

"You shouldn't be eating soap, Jack!" Barrel said. He continued to scrub Jack's skull. "There! Nice and clean!" He then took a towel and dried the head. Then he put it on a cushion and carried him to the living room.

"so How was the night?" Shock said. She kissed Jack on the forehead.

"Your kid brother has a drooling habit!" Jack said darkly. "He had to wash me before bringing me here!"

"I know! It was apparent ever since he was two years old! It's been three stinking years!" Shock said. She paused. "Jack, are you hungry?"

"No, since I don't have my body, I can't eat anything!" Jack said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find something for you to do while we have our breakfast!" Lock said. He picked up Jack and carried it over to a small chair and turned on the radio. He then walked to the kitchen.

Jack fell asleep listening to the radio.

A while later...

"Jack! Jack! Wake up! Wake up!" A trio of voices said. "You've been asleep for eight hours!"

"Eight hours?" Jack said. "You mean, it's...

"Yes, it's time for us to decide which room you'll be in tonight!" Shock said.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" Lock and Shock said.

"Darn!" Shock said. "Lock won!" Lock grinned devilishly and picked Jack up. "One more thing, Jack. When Lock tells his story, beware! His story is a load of P-O-R-N!"

"Uhh, what does that spell?" Barrel asked.

"Porn!" Shock said.

"Oh, come on, Shock!" Lock said. "It was my life back then!"

"Don't tell Jack all the explicit details, devil boy!" Shock said. "If you do that, I'll cut off your tail and make you eat it!"

"Okay, Shock!" Lock said. He carried Jack to his room.

"This place looks like a torture chamber!" Jack said. "Why the heck is your bed made of metal spikes?"

"I like it that way!" Lock said.

"I still remember what Shock told me about your story," Jack said.

"A load of P-O-R-N! I know!" Lock said. "Okay, I'll make it as less X-rated as I can! Here goes nothing!"


	5. Lock, ExPlayboy

Disclaimer- Own Nothing! Own nothing! 

**A/N- Momentary Distraction is why I didn't update soon as I thought I would.**

* * *

Chapter 5 The not so graphic chapter 

Jack turned to face Lock. "Now what was so graphic about your story?"

"I just slept with lots of ladies!" Lock said.

"Playboy!" Jack hissed between clenched teeth. "You're a playboy!"

"That's what they all say!" Lock said. "I'm not telling about the graphic stuff or Shock will shove me in the onion bag!"

"What's the onion bag?" Jack asked.

"A torture that is terrible and awfully smelly that Shock invented!" Lock said. "Okay! Here's my story!"

Unknown to Lock, Shock was using one of the oldest eavesdropping tricks in the book: placing an empty glass against the door.

"Okay, Here it goes!" Lock announced.

* * *

Luke Hellebore ran his fingers through his bright red hair and stood on a mausoleum's roof. His bat-like wings felt the gentle caress of the wind. He liked the scenery of graveyards. Suddenly, he heard something. The serenity of the cemetery was ruined by commotion. 

He looked over the ledge. A boy was running from a girl wielding a pair of razor-edged scissors. "Damn Slice!" Luke said.

**A/N- Mild Cursing is also in this stupid thing. And Slice is actually the girl's name.**

"Die, Grave-robbing Scum!" Slice said. She twirled the scissors above her head and then brought them down toward Bobby's heart.

"Don't kill me!" Bobby said. "I got a wife and two kids!"

"That's what they all say!" Slice said, smiling menacingly and thrashing her scissors around. "Now Die!"

Luke wrapped his arms around Slice and carried her high into the air. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Get off me!" Slice sasid, digging her elbow into Luke's ribcage. "He's a notorious grave robber! I shall kill him to stop his horrible actions!" Slice picked up her scissors. "I hope you die, Bobby!"

"Die? I don't want to die!" Bobby said, running for his life.

"Let me help you!" Luke said. "Come with me!"

"Okay, but where are we going?" Bobby asked.

"My girlfriend's home!" Luke said. "She's a witch; she'll know what to do!"

"What's her name?" Bobby asked.

"Samantha Elderberry!" Luke replied. He then looked at Slice for a moment, who looked more ticked than ever before.

"That's my sister!" Bobby replied. "You're dating my sister?"

"Yes," Luke said. "I bet she's worried sick about you! Follow me." Luke took to the sky, flying low enough so Bobby could follow close by.

* * *

"Hold on a minute!" Jack said. "Girlfriend?" 

"Actually, Fiancee!" Lock replied. "Mom and Dad wanted to straighten me out by arranging a marriage for me!" He took a look at the clock. "Good night, Jack!" He lit a match and placed the lit end against kindling placed under his bed before lying on the metal spikes.

"What a nut job!" Jack muttered.

* * *

And now the chapter comes to a close! 


	6. New Age Girl

Disclaimer- Don't own anything! Except Iggie and Desurai the corpse samurai.

* * *

Chapter 6

Shock is so new age!

Jack winced every time he gazed on Lock's sleeping form. He wondered how Lock could think several metal spikes in your back was relaxing. Then he thought of all the things Lock told him and finally fell asleep.

A few hours later, Lock woke up and stretched. "Wake up, Jack! It's time to wake up!"

"Okay, Lock!" Jack grumbled, opening his eyes. "I'm awake!" Lock carried the Pumpkin King to the living room. There was a note on the coffee table. Lock picked it up and skimmed it.

"Shock went shopping; Barrel went along to carry her purchases," Lock said. "I guess it's just you and me, Jack!"

"Not for long, Lock!" Shock said. She and Barrel exited the elevator and put the purchases on the table. "Now, I guess Jack goes in my room tonight!"

"Oh, joy!" Jack murmured sarcastically. "I'm gonna have fun tonight."

"But first, let's have some breakfast!" Barrel said. The three trick or treaters walked to the kitchen and returned several minutes later.

Shock opened a window in the treehouse. "There! Fresh Air!"

"Thanks!" Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Halloween Town, Iggie Boogie was sharpening his sword. "I could've sworn I saw those little brats carrying a box to their treehouse! Soon they'll face the wrath of an assassin!" Iggie slipped the sword into its sheath and walked away. "That's it! Those brats will die!"

Every eye in Halloween Town anxiously watched Iggie strut outside the gates. "What's he gonna do?" The corpse kid said.

"Kill someone!" A tall corpse man in rotting armor carrying a sword said. "I know my trainee very well. He's gonna kill Halloween's Finest Trick or Treaters! Only Jaku-sama could stop Iggie, but Jaku-Sama is dead."

"In English?" Mr. Hyde said.

"Sorry, Japanese is my native tongue!" the corpse man, Desurai, said. "I can't easily get rid of using honorifics!"

* * *

Later that night, Shock sat in her room, watching the pumpkin sun set. Jack was on a cushion by her side. Shock put her arm around the pumpkin king's disembodied skull in an embrace. Jack surveyed the room. Bookshelves full of spellbooks and potion bottles covered the walls not already covered by posters. Otherwise, her room was completely normal. "You know, Jack," Shock said. "It wasn't alway like this. I once was a powerful witch! I used my spells for the good of man and beast, but that no-good scum bucket Oogie showed up and turned me into a kid. My story is a tale of love, magic and some sort of twisted family tree." 


	7. Shock's Saga

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter 7

Shock In Love

"Don't doubt what I say, Jack!" Shock said. "This actually happened."

Flashback

Samantha Elderberry looked out her window. She heard her mother calling her. She ran down the steps of her mansion and entered the parlor. Two teenage boys were in the parlor. One wore a black tank top and black shorts. He wore a dark blue mantle over his head. The other was a muscular redhead wearing a black tank top and red pants. He had wings and a tail.

"Hello, Bobby," Samantha said. "I see you've brought a friend."

"This is Luke Hellebore," The boy in the mantle said.

"I already know his name!" Samantha said. "I'll be marrying him the day after Halloween!"

"I got forced into this!" Luke whispered to Bobby. "Mom and dad wanted me to stop sleeping with every girl I meet!"

"My mom wanted me to stop grossing out my prospective fiancees with my gross eating habits!" Bobby said. "My mom lives here."

"So you two truly are siblings!" Luke said.

"Uh-huh!" Samantha said. She checked the clock on the wall. "Oh no! My tutor will be here any minute!"

"Tutor?" Luke said.

"I didn't tell you!" Bobby said. "My mom hired this enigmatic newcomer to educate my big sis on all things magic. His name is Oogie Boogie!"

"Wait a minute!" Jack said. "Oogie was your tutor?"

"Ehehehe!" Shock said. "A little secret of mine!"

Back to the flashback

Samantha walked to the classroom where a man in a white cloak studded with scarab-shaped jewels stood in the front. "Greetings, Mr. Boogie!"

"Welcome, Samantha," Mr. Boogie said.

"I never expected you to come early!" Samantha said.

"It's my first day; I want to make a good impression on my new employer." Mr. Boogie said. He set a textbook in front of Samantha. "Now, time for your first lesson!"

End Flashback

"Little did I know at that time that Mr. Boogie was going to put my fiance, my brother and I through a dangerous experiment, twisting us into creatures!" Shock said.

"I thought you liked being what you are!" Jack said.

"No! I utterly despise my new self!" Shock lamented. "This hair, these eyes! Look at me! I'm ugly! Please help me, Jack!" She paused. "At midnight, the three of us will tell you what happened after all this happened! A sort of epilogue to our story!" 


	8. The Rest of the Story

Disclaimer- Tim Burton owns all! Except for Desurai, Iggie and Owen.

* * *

Chapter 8

Revelations of the Twilight

* * *

Shock looked at the clock on her wall. "Any minute now!"

Jack looked at the junior witch. What the heck is she waiting for. Jack looked at the clock. Ten minutes til midnight.

"Jack! It's time!" Shock said after a few minutes of awkward silence. She grabbed Jack and carried him outside. Jack's eyes scanned the surroundings. Where is she taking me? Shock continued walking to a door marked, "MEETING ROOM" "We're here!"

"Whatta ya mean?" Jack said. Shock didn't answer; she just pushed open the door and entered the room.

"Well, Shock," Lock said. He and Barrel walked forward. "Do you think he's ready for the epilogue!"

"Of course, Silly!" Shock said. "Why do you think I brought him here?"

"SO I guess you are ready, Jack!" Barrel said, rubbing the Pumpkin King's skull. "Now, let's start the epilogue, shall we?"

"Well, Mr. Boogie planned an experiment that involved the three of us!" Lock began. "I remember the very moment I lost the life I once knew!"

* * *

Luke Hellebore woke up one morning. Samantha sat down on the couch beside his sleeping form. "Mr. Boogie wants you!"

"Where's Bobby?" Luke said.

"He's with Mr. Boogie, preparing the experiment!" Samantha said.

"Suddenly, I get the feeling that this is a bad idea!" Luke said. He got off the couch and followed Samantha to a secret room. The mysterious teacher was preparing a potion. Bobby stood by his side, watching the liquids bubbling.

"I wonder what this does, Mr. Boogie," Bobby said.

"You'll find out, my young associate," Mr. Boogie said. He handed Bobby, Luke and Samantha a vial of a strange pale blue liquid. "Drink!"

"Here goes nothing!" Luke said. He, his fiancee, and his new friend swallowed the vial they were handed. As the liquid flowed through their veins, their bodies shrunk and mutated. In a few minutes, the transformation was complete. What were once three proud and mighty teenagers were now three horrible children.

"From now on, you three will no longer be known as Luke Hellebore, Samantha Elderberry, and Bobby Nightshade," Mr. Boogie said. "I'll give you new Identities! New names! How does Lock, Shock and Barrel sound?"

The three children shuddered.

* * *

"He did all sorts of twisted stuff to us!" Barrel said. "I mean, mental stuff! Brainwashing!"

"He made you think you were our enemy!" Shock said.

"And plus, my future mother-in-law discovered what Mr. Boogie did to us!" Lock said.

* * *

"How dare you treat my children so shamefully!" A woman's voice said. A figure opened the door to the room. "I know what you did!"

Shock looked up at the woman. "Mom?"

Cassandra Elderberry glanced at the girl who used to be her daughter. "I'm here, Samantha. That fool who I trusted will pay for what he did!" She grabbed a needle and some burlap. "This won't hurt a bit!"

"Are you going to sew that into my skin?" Mr. Boogie said.

"No, I'm going to use a little magic!" Cassandra said. "Powers of the night! Avenge my daughter, my son, and my future son-in-law! Bind this fiend in burlap! May insects devour his flesh!" Suddenly the burlap flew toward the false tutor. The needle then stitched the fabric to his flesh.

"Don't do this!" Mr. Boogie said. "We went to High School together!"

"Pleading is futile!" Cassandra said. "If I didn't know about your twisted experiments, I wouldn't have hired you to teach my daughter!"

After a while, the spell was over. Lock, Shock, and Barrel ran over to the man who claimed to be a tutor. Insects were starting to get toward the still human sections of him, slowly devouring him. "What happened to him?" Barrel asked.

"I cast a sealing spell on him!" Cassandra said. "He's not dead, just in a different form. Whoever pulls on a loose thread will rip his skin off, thus killing him."

* * *

"Then he kidnapped us!" Lock said. "He made us his little henchmen!"

"You gotta help us!" Shock said.

"I want to be a teenager again!" Barrel said. "I wonder what the rest of my group is doing without me!"

"I'll help you," Jack said. "If you can return me to my body!"

"You got yourself a deal, Jack!" Lock said.

"We'd be happy to help!" Barrel said.

"Just because you sat through our story!" Shock said.


	9. War Breaks out

Disclaimer- Okay! Tim Burton owns all things except for my fan characters. 

Chapter 9

This means war!

* * *

"If you want to take your kingdom back," Lock said. "We're gonna hafta fight Iggie!"

"He set your house on fire just to take over Halloween Town!" Shock added.

"Everyone things you're dead!" Barrel said. "We gotta prove them wrong!"

"And we got the right tools for war!" Shock said. She took a bag of weapons. "We keep these in our closet all the time."

"That's nice!" Jack said. "But how am I going to get outside this treehouse?"

"I'll take you!" Shock said. "Okay, boys! It's time to show Iggie what we got!" She put Jack in her backpack, mounted her broom and took off into the sky. Barrel and Lock followed closely in the walking bathtub.

"It's hopeless!" The mayor moaned. "Our true king is dead and now Iggie Boogie reins supreme!"

The townspeople looked mournful.

"Huh?" one of the witches said. Her ears heard something in the distance. "I hear something!"

"Sounds like someone riding on a broom!" The other witch said. She looked to the sky. "Shock? What's she doing here? Is she working with Iggie?"

"What's that lump in her backpack?" A vampire said.

The walking bathtub rushed toward the scene. "We're here on a mission!" Lock said. "To save your pumpkin king!"

"Save him?" the mayor said. "But he's dead?"

Shock descended. "Says who? You only got his body! We got his head! If both parts are reunited, Skeleton Jack will live again!"

"What makes you so sure?" The Corpse kid said.

Shock landed and took off her backpack. "Let me show you!" She opened the bag and took out Jack's skull.

The mayor stared at Jack's skull for a few seconds, then switched to his happy face. "You're not lying!"

"They kept me safe until I was ready to confront Iggie!" Jack said.

"Well, then!" The mayor said, dragging out a box and opening it. "Let's get it started!" Jack's headless body lay in the box. Shock gently placed the head on top of Jack's neck.

The bony fingers twitched. Jack slowly sat up from the box. "He's alive!" The Clown cheered.

Sally ran toward the scene, carrying Owen. "So my premonition was true, you weren't dead after all!"

"I'm glad to be reunited with my lovely wife and my son!" Jack said. He got up and embraced Sally.

"I love sappy romantic moments!" Shock said, blushing.

"Yuck!" A voice said. Iggie emerged out of the shadows. "I hate sappy romantic moments. They make me nauseous!" Iggie pulled out his sword. "I thought you were dead!"

Jack whirled around to face his usurper. "Well, I'm not!"

"Well, when I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were!" Iggie said.

"Don't do this, my pupil!" Desurai shrieked. He stood in front of Iggie to prevent Iggie from striking Jack.

"I have no time for this, old man!" Iggie said. He swung his sword and sliced Desurai in half.

The townspeople were stunned. "Okay, now he's ticked!" Lock said.


	10. Barrel Vs Iggie

Disclaimer- Ya know, I don't own NMBC. Desurai (who's double dead), Iggie, and Owen are mine and mine alone. 

Chapter 10

The Battle Begins

* * *

Iggie slid his sword into its sheath and continued walking toward Jack. "Well, how was it inside the Treehouse? Did they treat you well?"

Jack backed away from the raging lunatic. "Yes, they did!"

"Those brats, hah!" Iggie sneered. "I didn't know that they could be nice! Dad always commented that they were Little Demons! You couldn't handle 'em. They wreaked havoc. Fortunately for him, the brats obeyed him. Shocking, isn't it?"

"You killed your mentor!" Barrel sneered. "How could you?"

"Listen, brat!" Iggie said. "He was getting annoying, so I decided to end his un-life by slicing him in two! Plus, I never liked his instruction. I'm a free spirit." He whipped out his sword and began heading for Barrel. He swung his sword, but Barrel caught the blade with one hand.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you mad?" Jack exclaimed.

Barrel turned his head in Jack's direction. "I'm okay. I'm not crazy; I'm perfectly fine! I suffered through similar stuff in my past!"

Flashback

Bobby Nightshroud stared at his opponent. "Get out of here! This is our turf!"

"You took it from my pack!" The opponent, a tall teenage boy with dark hair said. He wore a black vest and jeans.

"We got here first!" Bobby said.

"Let's settle this!" The other said, lunging for Bobby. Bobby grasped his opponent's wrist and pushed him back. "Damn, lucky shot!" The opponent said.

"My mother hired the best trainers so I could defend myself!" Bobby said. "So I guess you're outmatched!"

"Outmatched, eh?" The opponent said. He walked away. "I'll be back."

"You better not, or I'll kill you!" Bobby said.

End Flashback

"I'm gifted in hand-to-hand combat!" Barrel said. "I can handle this!" He pushed the blade away, causing Iggie to drop the sword.

"You little..." Iggie said. "I'll kill you! If I can get my weapon!"

"I made you drop the sword!" Barrel said. "When my friends get here, the'll kill you!"

"No, I'll kill you brats first!" Iggie said. "You betrayed my father!"

"Betrayed, what you mean?" Barrel asked.

"You saved his enemy from dying!" Iggie said. "For that, you must die!"

"I think I made him angrier!" Barrel moaned.


	11. The Battle really heats up

Disclaimer- I only own Iggie, Desurai (May he rest in peace) and Owen. The other TNMBC characters belong to Tim Burton. 

Chapter 11

A gift from old friends

* * *

Iggie ran toward Barrel. "You plan to attack me again?" Barrel said, smiling evilly. "How idiotic of you."

"What the heck's happening?" Iggie said. "Dad said you weren't that smart!"

"I'm slowly regaining my previous state," Barrel said. "Grave Robbers need intellect and physical strength."

"Grave Robber?" Iggie said. "You don't look like you could rob tombs. You're not that built."

"I was, until your old man put me and my cohorts through an experiment!" Barrel said. "I was in the best shape of my life, until it all came crashing down around my ankles! All because your dad wanted servants!"

"You're joking, are you?" Iggie said. "My dad did no such thing!"

Barrel paused as if he heard something that startled him. He turned around. A group of teenagers garbed in black robes walked toward him. "Are you by any chance Bobby Nightshroud?"

"Yes, how'd you know it was me?" Barrel said.

"You're the only grave robber we know with three-toed feet!" One group member said. "We came here to give you this." The group member handed Barrel a sword with skulls decorating the handle. "Use it wisely. Use it to beat Iggie."

"I will!" Barrel said. "Thanks, guys!"

Shock and Lock ran toward Barrel. Shock held a magician's rod in one hand. "I got my old magician's rod!"

Lock gazed at a pair of round discs studded with blades in his hands. "Check it out! I got these awesome weapons!"

"Now we're ready!" Jack said.

"So are we!" The citizens said. They grabbed whatever they could use as a weapon and joined the army.

"I was trained to take down numerous opponents!" Iggie said. He slowly undid the buttons of his outer coat and opened the coat. Several swords and other weapons were pinned to the coat. "I'll take you on! All of you!"


	12. Iggie's going down!

**_Gosh, I'm on an updating spree today._**

**_Sorry for the rather late update. My Kingdom Hearts Muses locked the Nightmare Before Christmas muses in a closet and flushed the keys down the toilet. Spent months digging the keys out of the toilet._**

**_Disclaimer- See other chapters_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Stupid bug man thinks he's a samurai. He's going down!_**

* * *

Iggie swung his swords wildly at the charging mob. "I'm not goin' down that easily! I ain't afraid of mobs!"

Jack suddenly found a samurai sword near what used to be Desurai. A note lay on the hilt.

Dear Jakku-sama,

I am sorry I failed you, but I leave you my sword. Defeat my treacherous student for me.

Sincerely,

Desurai

Jack picked up the sword. I'll do it for you, Desurai. He walked toward Iggie, carrying the sword. "Get ready, I'm coming for you!"

"I've been ready for years!" Iggie said. He took his favorite sword from his collection and prepped it for impact. He swung the sword. Jack blocked the strike and then attacked.

"Jack! Do you want us to assist you?" Shock asked.

"Well, I do need help! And Lots of it!" Jack replied.

"The townspeople look ready for battle!" Lock said. He turned to the townspeople. "All right, ladies and gents! Let's send this scumbag to the dump! Jack needs all the help he can get!"

The townspeople charged. Barrel swung the sword in his tiny hands.

Iggie whirled around and faced Barrel. "Little pipsqueak thinks he can take me down!" He laughed scornfully.

"Well, I'm not gonna defeat you," Barrel said.

"But they are!" Lock said. The mob got dangerously close to Iggie and attacked him furiously.

"Stop! I'll be back!" Iggie said. "Okay! Jack! I'm gone!" He struggled free and ran far away.

"Just to add a little fun," Lock said. He snapped his fingers. Part of Iggie's outer coat burst into flames as he ran.

"Good one!" Shock said, winking at him.

"Jack!" The Undersea Gal said. "Now you're once again in charge of Halloween Town!"

"I couldn't do it without help from Lock, Shock, Barrel and all of you!" Jack said. He smiled at them.

"What do you mean?" the mayor asked, switching to his upset face.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel kept me safe and you helped take down Iggie!" Jack replied. "So, in fact, you all saved Halloween Town."

The townspeople cheered.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Jack said. "Do the witches know a formula to reverse a perpetual fountain of youth potion?"

"Why do you need it for?" the little with said.

"You'll see," Jack said.


End file.
